Blog użytkownika:Hanix2002/Miłość nie jest zawsze prawdziwa...
Cześć... Moim wcześniejszymi blogami są: "Przerwa Miłosna" i tam jeszcze jedno ale zapomniałam nazwy :\ Niestety tamte zawiesiłam na stałe bo miały mało komentarzy. Przy tym się przyłoże :) Na początek mam 3 z Polaka więc będą błędy stlistyczne i ortograficzne itp. thumb|352px|Okładka :3 Ciekawostki: • Czkawka ma 18 lat. • Reszta jego przyjaciół czyli: Szpadka,Mieczyk,Śledzik,Sączysmark. Też Astrid i Heathera ale one nie znają Czkawki dobrze. • Współczesność :) • Śledzik chcę śpiewać na Brodway'u. Nie wiem jak to się pisze :) • Czkawka ma dwa psy. Szczerbatka i Selle :) • Czkawka ukrywa sekret a dowiecie się o tym później... Prolog Hej. Jestem Astrid Hofferson i mam 17 lat. Chodzę do szkoły im. Borka Pechowskiego w BerkCity. Jestem niewysoką blondynką z dużymi jak morze oczami. Moim marzeniem jest się zakochać. Nigdy nie znajdę prawdziwej miłości. Moim "chłopakiem" jest Sączysmark Jorgenson. Tak,tak chodzi ze mną do szkoły jest okrutny ja z nim tylko chodzę bym była zauważana. Gdy nie byłam z nim chłopacym mnie nie podrywali, unikali mnie wszyscy. A dlaczego? Nie wiem. Może ktoś z uczniów coś powiedział o mnie? Ehhh... Moi rodzice nie żyją. Nie kochałam taty bo był pijany i zabił moją matkę. On umarł w wypadku samochodowym. Sam się zabił... Był pijany, gdy miał wypadek zabił także jedną z rodzin. Była to rodzina mojej koleżanki Heathery. Trzymamy się razem przez cały dom dziecka. Moja mama umarła gdy miałam 6 lat , a tata gdy miałam 10 lat. Kto by chciał zaadoptować 17 latkę?! Nikt... Ale gdy będę dorosła zamieszkam sama z nikim... NEXT :3 Przepraszam że tak czekaliście ale dostałam bana :/ I dopiero teraz pisze :/ Rozdział 1 'Astrid' Jestem pośmiewiskiem w szkole. W tej szkole jestem od 5 lat. Nazywana jestem ... eh. Nie mam chłopaka. I nigdy nie będę mieć. Za rok będę dorosła. I dobrze. Mam tylko jedną przyjaciółkę Heathere. Ma oliwkowe włosy i zielone oczy. Ciąglę nie wiem. Dlaczego? Dlaczego jestem jedną z tych wyśmiewanych? Najgorszą dziewczyną która mi dokucza to Merida. Kręcone rude włosy. Ubiera się jak jakaś czarownica. Może ona coś o mnie napisała? Merida ma swoją bande "księżniczek". Ha! Czarne księżniczki z ich. W jej bandzie są dwie osoby. Kate i Sonata. Kate ma zielone związane w warkocza włosy, a Sonata ma niebiesko-fioletowe włosy upięte w kitke. Jak ja ich nie nawidzę! Już za tydzień jest bitwa zespołów. Beznadzieja... Jak jeszcze byłam sławna to miałam dużo przyjaciół. Nawet mieliśmy własną kapelę. Ale to już przeszłość. To może być też przez Smarka. Może gdy z nim zerwę to będzie dobrze? Nie. Raz chciałam z nim zerwać. I powiedział że jak z nim zerwę to,to.... Niestety nie chcę do tego powracać. Wstałam dziś bardzo smutna. Obok mnie stała Heathera. Heathera: Cześć! Astrid: Coś ty taka szczęśliwa? Heathera: A dlaczego ty taka nerwowa? Astrid: Bo źle spałam.-Kłamałam-. W tym momencie nadszedł dzwięk z dołu. Pani Smith: Astrid za chwilę przychodzą nowi! Astrid: Nowi?! Jak to? Ktoś chcę zaadoptować mnie? Heathera: Masz szczęśliwy dzień! Astrid: Zły... Schodziłam przygotowana na dół. Stała tam wesoła rodzinka. Pani Smith: Przedstawiam państwu Astrid Hofferson! Przywitaj się Astrid. Astrid: Siema. Pani Smith: Astrid kulutry-powiedziała do mnie szeptem-. Astrid: Jak państwo mają na imię? Karolina: Mam na imię Karolina Chmielewska , a to Galileusz Chmielewski. Galileusz: Witam. Całkiem z nich miła rodzina. Każda taka była... na początku. Pani Smith: Dobrze. Porozmawiajcie , a później prosze wypełnić formularz. Galileusz: Ok Astrid. Do jakiej szkoły chodzisz? Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? Co lubisz jeść? Jakie jest twoje ulubione zwierzę? Astrid: Yyyy... Chodzę do szkoły nr. 4 im. Borka Pechowskiego tu w BerkCity. Niebieski. Naleśniki i żelki. Papuga. Galileusz: A chło...-Nie dokończyłam mu wypowiedzieć zdania. Astrid: Ni,nie mam chłopaka. Galileusz: O,o. Przepraszam- Całkiem miły mężczyzna. Karolina: Masz prawo jazdy? Bo wiesz, w twoim wieku powinno się mieć- Uśmiechneła się szeroko-. Astrid: Nie mam. Przecież chodzę do domu dziecka- CZY JA JESTEM DZIECKIEM SIĘ PYTAM!-. Karolina: Tak. Właśnie zapomniałam. Ehh.. Może to jest ta rodzina której szukam? Rozmowa się skończyła po 10 minutach. Ostatni raz ktoś do mnie przyszedł 2 lata temu. Jutro do szkoły. O nie. Nie zrobiłam pracy domowej! Idę do automatu po żelki by wzmocnić energię i robię. A dlaczego się martwię? Jest 21:06. 'Heathera' Siedzę na łóżku i sprawdzam Facebook'a. Kto to? Czkawka Haddock. Aa! To ten przystojniak ze szkoły może mnie kocha! AAAAAAAA! Astrid: Co tak krzyczysz? Heathera: Czkawka Haddock mnie zaprosił na Facebook'u! Może mnie kocha!? Astrid: Więc tak... Myślisz że jak Czkawka zaprosi cię na Facebook'u to cię kocha? Heathera: Tak-powiedziałam podniecona. Astrid: To tylko w snach Heathera,tylko w snach! Heathera: Zazdrościsz... Astrid: Ha! Ja zazdroszczę ci dlatego że jakiś uczeń ze szkoły cię zapsrosił na Facebook'a ??? Heathera: Tak! Jest najlepszym chłopakiem w szkole! Gra w koszykówkę! Ma oczy zielone jak trawa! Te piękne kasztanowe włosy! I te... Astrid: Bla,bla,bla. Możesz się zamknąć mnie nie interesuję ten Czkawek Haadocki czy jakoś tak. Heathera: On ma na imię Czkawka Haddock! Za-zdro-ścisz!!! Astrid: Mnie on nie interesuję!!! 'Astrid' Interesuję się nim bardzo! On jest zbyt śliczyny! Te zielone oczy jak trawa! Tak mówiła Heathera. Może ma brązowe? Niebieskie? Szare? No cóż... idę spać. Zrobiłam już lekcje. Jutro muszę się ładnie ubrać bo Chmielewscy mnie biorą do domu. Ubrałam piżamę ... HEATHERY!! Gdy weźmiesz moją nową piżamę utukę cię! Bo każdą moją już wzięłaś! Co ja jej powiem?! Że co znowu pomyliłam piżamy! Dobra szybko ją zdejmę i.. Heathera: Astrid! Jesteś już na górze? Jak tak no wchodzę!-Krzyczała z dołu-. Astrid: Jestem na górze! Szybko zdjęłam piżamę i założyłam swoją. Łał. Szybka jestem! Szkoła. Jak ja jej nienawidzę... lubię się uczyć, ale nie lubię jak mi dokuczają. Dziwne. Nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Teraz się zastanawiacie, dlaczego jestem pośmiewiskiem? Dlatego że jestem w domu dziecka i może też przez to że jestem z Sączysmarkiem? To jest chore! Heathera ma fajnie bo jest ładniejsza ode mnie. Stoję obok automatu z jedzeniem. Nie stać mnie na to. I tak jest gigantyczna kolejka. U nas w szkole gdy jest przerwa to już idą w kierunku automatu. Sączysmark: Hej kotku! Udawałam że nie słyszę. Szybko pobiegłam w kierunku klasy ale na kogoś wpadłam. Upadłam na podłogę. Astrid: Przepraszam gapa jestem- Jak zawsze... chłopak podał mi rękę i powiedział: Czkawka: Też tak mam - podał mi książki i odszedł-. Łał! Kto to był? Przypomina mi kogoś... ale kogo? Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam coś dziwnego. Pełno dziewczyn biegło błyskawicznie we mnie. Lily: To był Czkawka!? Karolina: Umówiłaś się z nim? Merida: Stop! - podniosła głos Merida-. Nie no! Ona? Co chcę ode mnie? Zabiję mnie? Merida: Jak się z nim umówiła... Możesz być cicho!?- krzyknęła do Sonaty jedzącej taco-. Sonata: No przepraszam. Ale ja jem swój dzisiejszy zdrowy posiłek - bąknęła pod nosem-. Kate: Zdrowe? Ty chyba żartujesz, tak? - wyjąkała Kate-. Dlaczego są dla mnie takie złe? Co ja im robię? Wszystkie uczennice się na mnie patrzyły. Szybko uciekłam jak się da! Merida: Brać ją! - wykrzyknęła Merida wskazując mnie palcem -. Astrid: No dalej,dalej! - biegłam co sił w nogach, mrucząc do siebie -. Cóż... złapała mnie Sonata. Merida okrążała mnie razem ze swoją bandą. Merida: Mam do ciebie pytanie... Astrid: Jakie? - ale się boję -. Sonata: Chcesz do nas...! Merida: Ja tu mówie!!! Chcę się zapytać czy chciałabyś do nas dojść? - Z chytrym uśmieszkiem rzekła Merida -. Astrid: No nie wiem... Nigdy! Astrid: Oh! Idę już! Jest 15 - w jednej chwili uciekłam -. Wróciłam i zaczęłam się pakować ponieważ rodzina Chmielewskich mnie bierzę do ich domu. Ciekawe, jak tam wszystko wygląda? Trudno będzie mi się pożegnać Heatherą. Co ja jej powiem? Jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Rozdział 2 'Astrid' Dziś ostatni dzień szkoły w tym kraju. Nareszcie. Znowu dziewczyny mnie gonią! Biegnę co sił w nogach. Co mam zrobić? Popłakałam się i powiedziałam sama do siebie: Nie! Dość! Jestem odważna!. Wstałam otarłam łzy i poszłam w stronę dziewczyn. Merida: Debilko! Tam biegałam szybko że makijarz mi się rozmazał? Kate:Jak może się rozmazać makijarz podczas biegania? Merida: Zamknij się! Astrid: Przepraszam, nie chciałam musiałam coś załatwić - uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie -. Merida: No dobrze, chciałabym żebyś doszła do naszej bandy, księżniczek! - krzyknęła w niebo głosy -. Astrid: Ymgh... no, chciałabym ale nie mogę - dziewczyny patrzyły na mnie ze zdziwieniem, Merida ze złością. Złapała mnie za kołunierzyk koszuli -. Merida: Nigdy nikt mi nie odmówił - ciąglę mnie trzymała za kołunierz przyciągając do ściany -. Z tyłu widziałam smutną resztę bandy. Powiedziała że nikt jej nie odmówił. Widać że Sonata i Kate są smutne w tej bandzie. Astrid: Mamy basen! Ja już... - przerwała mi Merida. Co chcę wymyślić? -. Merida: Chcesz usiąść z nami na końcu w autobusie? - miejsce na końcu jest dla najsławniejszych w szkole! -. Astrid: Chętnie... ale dziś wyjedżam do nowej rodziny i chcę usiąść z Heatherą! Merida: Ale jutro się z nią zobaczysz? Będziesz w tej samej szkole! Astrid: Przeprowadzam się do Francji... Sonata: Jedzą tam szczury! Kate: Zamknij się! Jakie szczury idiotko! Sonata: Królowej taco Sonaty nie można nazywać idiotom! Merida: Zam-knąć JADANCZKI! - wrzasnęła na cały korytarz Merida -. Kate i Sonata: Tak jest... Astrid: To pa! - uciekłam z korytarza i poszłam w stronę autobusu -. Nie ma Heathery? Spytam się kogoś. Może tamtych bijących się bliźniaków. Są w moim wieku. Oni chyba mają na imię... Szpadka i Mieczyk! Należą do paczki Czkawki. Brunet jest o rok starszy od całej paczki. Astrid: Przepraszam, widzieliście Heatherę? - spytałam grzecznie -. Szpadka: A ty tu czego? Mieczyk: Ej! Siora! Ona szuka tej Hathery! Astrid: Heathera... Mieczyk: Co? Astrid: Ona ma na imię Heathera. Szpadka: Na pewno? To brat czy my go znamy? Mieczyk: No nie wiem? Nie wiem.. Astrid: To kobieta... Mieczyk: Jaka makietka? Astrid: KOBIETA! - wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie -. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aaaa! Ta Heathera! Astrid: Wiecie gdzie ona? Mieczyk: Wypisała się ze szkoły! Jest w Ameryce! Poczułam pustkę w sercu. Tak jakby zrobiła to specjalnie... no cóż. Wolne miejsce u dziewczyn. Chwila! U tego puszystego jest! Merida: Siadasz z nami? Widzę że nie ma Heathery - gdy ktoś mi ją przypomina, pęka mi serce -. Astrid: Usiądę z...z... z Śledzikiem! - o mały włos bym zapomniałam imienia -. Merida: Ale! Astrid: Bo on chcę bardzo! Śledzik: Jak t... - napchałam mu buzię jagodami -. Astrid: Prawda brachu! Śledzik: T,Tak! - opychał się jagodami -. Też jest w paczce Czkawki. Przed chwilą opowiadał mi swoją historię o kamieniach. Znalazł rzadkie kamienie. Całkiem intersesujące człowiek. Serce mi się kraja po opuszczeniu Heathery. Co ja zrobię? Nie tak jak na Facebook'u piszą że się potną " -_- ". Dziś miał być ostatni dzień kiedy się zobaczymy. Ale ten dzień, był wczoraj... ok spokojnie. Znajdę ko,ko,kogoś innego. Śledzik: Płaczesz? Astrid: Nie - otarłam łzy -. 'Astrid' Po basenie już... i co ja zrobię? Może zadzwonie do Heathery? Ale właśnie leci samolotem. Napiszę jej SMS'a. "Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś że się przeprowadzasz!?" "POMOCY!" Ten SMS bardzo mnie przeraził. Pobiegłam do domu dziecka i pokazałam dyrektorce SMS od Heathery. Dyrektorka: Przecież Heathery nikt nie zaadoptował? Astrid: Musimy dzwonić na policję! Dyrektorka: Dobry pomysł. "Co ci się stało Heather! Powiec proszę!". "jdj" "Heather?" Ktoś jej napewno zabrał telefon! Przyszła policja. Jak ja się boję! Co się jej stało!? I skąd Mieczyk wie że jest w Ameryce? NOC Nie mogę zasnąć. Brak mi Heathery. Policja szuka mojej przyjaciółki! Muszę na nich liczyć! Ale i tak nie uda mi się jej zobaczyć bo jutro jadę do Francji. Przez pół godziny płakałam. Ale udało mi się zasnąć. RANO Heathery jeszcze nie ma... spakowałam rzeczy i widziałam rodzine Chmielewskich obok budynku. Zeszłam smutna na dół i się przywitałam. Astrid: Dzień dobry. Galileusz: Dzień dobry! Astrid: Jedziemy na lotnisko? Karolina: A po co? Astrid: Pani Smith powiedziała że mieszkacie we Francji? Karolina: Haha. Nie! Francja to nasza ulica! Astrid: Naprawdę? Karolina: Tak jest tu niedaleko! Możesz wciąż chodzić do tej samej szkoły! Byłam taka szczęśliwa... ale brakowało mi Heathery. Ale jak zostanę tu, i znajdą Heather... to będziemy się spotykać! Pojechałam z moją nową rodziną do domu. Łał! Jak pięknie! Oni to muszą być bogaci! Po drugiej stronie był następny dom który jest bogaty. Karolina zaprowadziła mnie do swojego nowego pokoju. Był cały fioletowy z tęczowymi lampkami na suficie. Był też laptop Windows 8 oraz gigantyczna elektroniczna szafa na ubrania. Szczęka mi upadła. Karolina: Opowiadałaś na jaki kolor lubisz więc kupiliśmy ci niebieskiego laptopa. Astrid: Ja,ja, ja bardzo dziękuję! Przytuliłam się do mojej nowej mamy. Karolina: Zaraz będzie śniadanie. Jak nie wiesz gdzie jest to powiec mi bo będę tu obok twojego pokoju. Astrid: Dobrze. Porozglądałam się po ślicznym pokoju. Chwila. Dwupiętrowe łóżko? Ktoś ma ze mną pokój? Astrid: Karolino? Karolina: Mów mi poprostu mamo- uśmiechnęła się do mnie- to w czym problem? Astrid: Dlaczego mam dwupiętrowe łóżko? Karolina: Ponieważ nie wiedzieliśmy jak będzie ci wygodnie. Na górze lub na dole. Więc kupiliśmy ci duwpiętrowe łóżko. Astrid: Łał. Karolina: Chcieliśmy żebyś czuła się wygodnie - poszła w stronę salonu -. Poczułam znajomy zapach. Chwila to, to ŻELKI! Pod moim łóżkiem było pełno żelków! Mam jeszcze dwa marzenia. Mieć chłopaka i znaleźć Heatherę! Usłyszałam moją ulubioną piosenkę. Mój nowy telefon? Tu mi się spodoba! Astrid: Halo? GŁOS: Yyym... cześć jesteś tu nowa? Mieszkam na przeciwko. Astrid: Taak. Jestem Astrid, a ty? NEXT ' GŁOS: Jestem Czkawka Haddock - zamurowało mnie -. Że co?! Mieszkam obok Czkawki?! Czkawka: Chwila. Poznaję twój głos. To ty na mnie w szkole wpadłaś? Astrid: Tak Czkawka: Dobrze więc miło mi cię poznać. Chciałabyś się spotkać? - do kogo on to powiedział? Do mnie? TAK! Do mnie! Ale jak? -. Astrid: No pewnie? Niezły pomysł. Czkawka: Pokaże ci całą okolicę. To jutro o 12? Astrid: Spoko - rozłączyłam się i rzuciłam się na łóżko mówiąc "Jak?" -. Poszłam na śniadanie. Drogę znałam bez problemu. Astrid: AŁĆ! Świetnie! Wawaliłam się na schodach! Ale mam guza. Chwileczka? Co to? Jakaś paczka? Czy to nie powinno być w skrzynce, a nie koło mojego pokoju? Astrid: Mamo? Co to za paczka? Karolina: To do ciebie jest. Astrid: Okeej. Zaraz zjem zobaczę co to - pobiegłam do pokoju i otwo... zdjęcia ze mną i Heather. Jak ja za nią tęsknie. Jakiś list. ''" Astrid, oh Astrid. Najlepsza przyjaciółka HEATHER. Noo cóż widać że zniknęła? TAK! Odzyskasz ją gdy coś dla mnie zrobisz. Twój koleżka, brunet. Taki ładny! Oddam ci go gdy go zabijesz. Zdradził moją córkę! ZABIJ GO! '' ''ANONIM". Astrid: Ma,ma, MAMO!!! Krzyczałam na cały głos tata i mama się odwrócili z przerażeniem. Tata: Co się stało? Astrid: Zrobili coś Heatherze! Napisane krwią! Mam zabić naszego sąsiada, tak mi napisał! Tata: Nie pozwolę na to! Jedziemy na policję to pokazać! ~ 1 godzinę później ~ Tata: Proszę zobaczyć! Moja córka jest w zagrożeniu! Policjant: Pomożemy wam. Zobaczymy co to za krew. Astrid powiec koledze jakie miał dziewczyny. Astrid: Ale będzie podejrzewać że go kocham. Policjant: Chcesz odzyskać przyjaciółkę? Astrid: Oczywiście - posmutniałam -. ~ 10 MINUT PÓŹNIEJ ~ Zapukałam do drzwi sąsiadów. Czkawka miał mi pokazać okolicę. Stoick: Dzień dobry! Nowa sąsiadka? Astrid: Ta,tak. Jest tu Czkawka? Stoick: Pewnie,pewnie. Synu! Czkawka: Idę! - chłopak krzyczał z dołu - Cześć! Astrid: Cześć. Idziemy? Czkawka: Pewnie. Pokazał mi parki i boiska. Raz kozi śmierć. Teraz trzeba go o to zapytać. Astrid: Miałeś jakieś dziewczyny? Czkawka: Yyyyy... no, tak. Snowy Smith. Nie lubiłem jej, była nie miła i zerwałem z nią. Astrid: Oooo. Przykro mi - ufff nic nie podejrzewał... chyba -. Czkawka: Dobra muszę iść. Siema! Astrid: Ej? Nie pokazałeś mi wszystkiego? Czkawka: Ponieważ zaraz mam lekcje angielskiego. Pa! Spytałam go czy miał dziewczynę , a ten znika? Może się boi? Jejciu... ja już nie wiem o czym myśleć. Moje życie jest okropne! Nienawidzę go! Moja przyjaciółka została porwana, a koleżnka brunecikowy uciekacz się boi! Powiem to mojej nowej rodzinie. Widać że staraką mi się pomóc, są wspaniali, o takich marzyłam. Brawo uciekł. Ja się zgubiłam! Robi się ciemno! Jak oni mnie dobadną?! Astrid: CZKAWKA! Czkawka: Bu! Astrid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Warjacie! Czkawka: No co? Odprowadzić cię muszę. Astrid: Nie masz lekcji? Czkawka: Zmyśliłem je... - dlaczego jest smutny? -. Astrid: Boisz się tej Snowy? Czkawka: ... Astrid: Halo, Czkawka? Hej bruneciku! Czkawka: Tak... On się jej boi. Tak myślałam. Powiem no im. Astrid: Znasz jej tatę? Czkawka: Powiec mi, dlaczego ty się wszystkiego pytasz? Pokazałam mu list. Czkawka: Nie... nie zabijesz mnie, prawda? Nie... nie! - uciekł -. Astrid: Czekaj! Ja ci nic nie zrobię! Czkawka: Okej. Znów mnie znalazł. Obecuj że nikomu tego nie powiesz, dobrze? Astrid: Dobrze. Czkawka: Gdy miałem 15 lat , chodziłem ze Snowy. Miała piękne blond włosy i szarne oczy. Była, śliczna , ale charakter? Okropny... zawsze musiałem się z nią zgadzać bo jak się jej sprzeciwiałem , mówiła to tacie. Pewnego dnia musiałem się przeprowadzić. Przeprowadziłem się z rodzicami dla mojego bezpeiczeństwa ponieważ tata Snowy mi groził. Powiedziałem że musimy zerwać bo się przeorowadzam. Ona to źle ujęła. Krzyczała na mnie zaczęła za mną biec. Przeze mnie twoja przyjaciółka została porwana, pomogę ci ją znaleźć - z jego oczu płynęła łza -. Astrid: Ja ci nic nie zrobię - mocno go przytuliłam Czkawka: Dobra, nic się nie stało. Może byś gdzieś ze mną poszła? Na lody? Astrid: Żartujesz tak? Czkawka: Nie Astrid: Spoko, pójdę. Ale teraz debilu odprowadź mnie bo się zciemnia! Czkawka: Już, Milady. ''*Chwila? Jak on na mnie powiedział?'' Astrid: Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Zrozumiano?! Czkawka: Dobrze, Milady. Astrid: Czkawka... Czkawka: No wiem,wiem... Astrid: Wreście! Czkawka: ...Milady. Walnęłam go z liścia i na deser w ramię. Czkawka:Za co? Astrid: Za nazwanie mnie Milady! Jeszcz raz mnie tak nazwiesz, to złamię ci rękę i położe pod tory... - mówiłam wolno ze złością -. Padłam ze śmiechu jak zobaczyłam jego minę. Dobra, koniec tego pajacowania, muszę iść już. Pożegnałam się z kolegą i poszłam ulicą do domu. Galileusz: Gdzie ty byłaś?! Astrid: Z kolegą. Pokazywał mi parki, lodziarnie, boiska i... Galileusz: Dostajesz szlaban! Astrid: Za co?! Galileusz: Miałaś być w domu 2 minuty temu! Spóźniłaś się! Dbamy o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Astrid: Na poczatku myślałam że jesteśie super rodziną, ale myliłam się! - wyszłam z salonu i zatrzanęłam drzwi od swojego pokoju. Otworzyłam laptopa i od razu weszłam na Facebooka'a. Dlaczego Heathera jest dostępna? Kliknęłam w ikonkę i napisałam: " Heahera jesteś? " " Tak" " Znalazła cię policja?!" "Nie..." " Gdzie jesteś?" " U porywaczy!" " Mają wi-fi? Fajnie :D Jaka ulica?!" "3-maja nr.3" "Dzięki! Uratuję cię! Heather!" Nie odpisywała, oraz nie była dostępna. Pokazałam ulicę moim "okropnym" rodzicom i poszliśmy na policję. Niestety w Polsce jest kilka takich ulic więc każdy się rozdzielił. Astrid: Zaraz szkoła... pięknie. Chwila? Skąd Heathera miała telefon?! - świetnie zaczęłam mówić sama do siebie -. Pojechałam moim skuterem do szkoły. Ta, dostałam od moich "strażników" skuter. Pierwsza lekcja chemia. Ehhh... nie lubię chemii. Astrid: AŁ! Śledzik: Oh! Przepraszam nie chciałem! Astrid: Powiec no moim plecom! Sączysmark: No Śledzik zmasakrowałeś moją panienkę? Astrid: No nie... erkhm. Cześć kotku! Sączysmark: Hej mała - co taki miły? -. Astrid: Coś ty taki miły? Sączysmark: A co? Nie jestem zawsze? Dobra, uwaga, napięcie rośnie, DOSTAŁEM SIĘ DO ZAWODÓW! Śledzik: A to takie ważne? Sączysmark: Wychaj się. Astrid: To wspaniale! Sączysmark: Jak ci wczoraj minął dzień? Astrid: Poznałam fajnego chłopaka, Czkawkę. Sączysmark: Amator! On ma 3 dziewczny. A one nawet nie wiedzą że jest podrywaczem. Niedługo ciebie poderwię i złamie serce! Astrid: Naprawdę? Sączysmark: Tak! Chodź kotek postawię z tymbraka. Śledzik: Mi też? Sączysmark: Lamusie, nie! Widać że Smark mi kupil skittles! Ah. Jak ja je kocham. Trzymałam się z Sączysmarkiem za rękę, do nas przyłączył się Czkawka. Czkawka: Hej, Astrid - uśmiechnął się -. Astrid: No, cześć. Sączysmark: Co chcesz od mojej dziewczyny?! Całusa? Czkawka: Yyyy? Nie tylko ją chciałem przywitać! - krzykął -. Sączysmark: Powiec to innej dziewczynie - przypiął Czkawkę do ściany -. Czkawka: Weź się odwal! - walnął Sączysmarka w twarz -. Super. Bójka się zaczęła. Wszyscy uczniowie dopingowali, ja kazałam im się zamknąć. Astrid: Zamknąć się! - wrzasnęłam na wszystkich uczniów - Czkawka, Sączysmark! Przestańcie. Sączysmark: Odejdź mała, ja się nim zajmę. Czkawka: Czyżby? - walnął go z całej siły w nos. Z nosa leciała mu krew -. Bójka stawała się coraz ostrzejsza. Podeszłam tam i chciałam ich powstrzymać. Lecz nie udało mi się. Sączysmark walnął mnie w nos. Sączysmark: Misiu! Ja nie chciałem! Astrid: Zrywam z tobą!!! Czkawka: Pomogę Ci. Sączysmark: Astrid! Czkawka zabrał mnie do pielęgniarki. Nos był złamany. Dzięki Smarku! Rodzice zabrali mnie do domu i poskarżyli rodzicom Smarka, to co dziś stało się w szkole. '''Czkawka Do domu przyszedłem wściekły. Walnąłem tak drzwiami że prawie się nie rozwaliły. Valka: Cze... coś taki wykrwawiony?! Czkawka: Biłem się ze Smarkiem. A co? Valka: Jak to? Powiec co się stało! Albo nie. Później mi powiesz! Marsz do lekcji, masz szlaban! Czkawka: Ale! Valka: Żadnych ale! Do lekcji! ( Ja tak mam xD) To wszystko wina Smarka! Ten de**l mnie wkurza! Zranił Astrid. Muszę jej jakoś pomóc. Zadzwoniłem do niej i spytałem jak się czuję. Po rozmowie położyłem się na łóżku,włączyłem laptopa i na Skypie rozmawiałem z moją paczką o wycieczce. Za 2 dni jedziemy na plaże. Może , Astrid by znami chciała? Mieczyk: Dlaczego nie dodałeś do rozmowy Sączysmarka? Czkawka: Wywaliłem go z naszej paczki. Śledzik: To jest nas czterech? Czkawka: Pięciu. Szpadka: Ale nie ma Smarka? Czkawka: Jest Astrid. Śledzik: Zakochałeś się w niej? - ta jego mina... denerwuję mnie! -. Czkawka: Nie? Śledzik: Na początek przyjaciółka, później dziewczyna, następnie narzeczona, i na końcu żona! Czkawka: Śledzik...! Szpadka i Mieczyk: Racja! Szpadka: Ja pierwsza powiedziałam racja! Mieczyk: Nie bo ja! Szpadka: JA! Mieczyk: JA! Szpadka: JA! Mieczyk: JA! Szpadka: JA! Mieczyk: TY! NIE! Znaczy ja! Szpadka: HA! JA! Czkawka: Tooo ja już kończę! - zamknąłem laptopa i włączyłem muzykę. W tej chwili, do mojego pokoju weszła mama. Valka: Czkawka? Dlaczego nie robisz pracy domowej? Czkawka: Bo jest weekend. Zrobię w Niedzielę! Valka: Ta. O 21 zrobisz w Niedzielę. Czkawka: Nooo, właśnie. Valka: Robisz lekcje - wyrwała mi słuchawki z uszu i zabrała laptop -. Czkawka: Nie zabieraj moich dzieci! Elektryczność to moje życie! Valka: Ehhh... dostaniesz swoję "dzieci" gdy zrobisz lekcje. Czkawka: No, zgoda! - westchnąłem -. Wyjąłem historię i zacząłem pisać. 'Astrid' 33 smsy od Smarka, oraz 23 nieodebrane rozmowy. Reszta wiadomości brzmiała tak: " Kotku! Wróć do mnie! Ja nie chciałem żeby do się stało! To ten Czkawka! To on cię walnął nie ja!" " Mała! Wróc do mnie! Kocham cię :( " " Nie zostawiaj mnie z tym! " " Misiu!" NEXT Rozdział 3 'Czkawka' Dziś idę na basen z moją paczką! Bez Sączysmarka. Cieszę się ponieważ będzie Astrid. Jutro wreście otworzą zjeżdżalnię. Ostatnio zjeżdżałem na niej 2 lata temu. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego ją zamknęli? Pewnie był jakiś wypadek czy zmiana rury. Oparłem się o ścianę, obok mnie stała wtulającą się we mnie Astrid, która płaczę? Czkawka: Co się stało? Astrid: Eeee...nic. Czkawka: Na pewno? Bo wiesz, płaczesz. Astrid: Nic się nie stało. Dobra? Czkawka: Spoko... Wystąpiła chwila ciszy. Teraz mam sprawdzian z historii. Nie przepadam za tym przedmiotem. Wogólę się nie nauczyłem. Teraz jest dzwonek. Astrid: Ja już lecę. Dostałem 5? Ale jak? No więc , jestem mistrzem strzelania! Zaraz będzie matematyka. Po co ona nam jest? No cóż, idę do szatni. W szatni był Smark. A po co ja się nim interesuję. Sączysmark: Kogo my tu mamy? Czkawunia? - spróbowałem go nie słuchać - Halo? Eh... stracił słuch. Wybiegłem z szatni i zauważyłem Smarka biegnącego w stronę Astrid. Przecież ona go nie cierpi. Muszę coś z tym zrobić. Sączysmark: Hej, misiu! Astrid: Wal się! Sączysmark: Astrid! Nie gniewaj się na mnie! Astrid: Nie dotykaj mnie! Jasne?! Sączysmark: Słoneczko! Astrid: Żadne słoneczko, odejdź ode mnie! Sączysmark: Astrid! Czkawka: Powiedziała żebyś od niej odszedł! Sączysmark: A ty tu czego?! Czkawka: Chcę pomóc Astrid odejść od ciebie, czyli idiotę. Astrid: Czkawka... Czkawka: Nie... Sączysmark: Ty jesteś idiotą! Czkawka: Jak ty mnie nazwałeś?! Sączysmark: Nazwałem cię...- uderzył mnie pięścią w policzek- IDIOTĄ! Czkawka: Ja ci dam idiotę! Dyrektor: Co tu się dzieję? Sączysmark: Tato, on mnie walnął i chcę zabrać mi dziewczynę! Dyrektor: Czkawka do mojego gabinetu. Czkawka: Ale! Dyrektor: Do gabinetu! CDN :P Wymyślać co powie Sączyślin Czkawce w gabinecie dyrektora! Nalepszy pomysł dam do opka i dam dedyk ;3 To pa :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania